Punished
by angels838
Summary: WINCEST you have been warned. Sam lets Dean know how he feels about Dean keeping secrets.Blaze wanted the punishment so here it is.


**Warnings : Wincest - graphic - BDSM, Kink**

**Pairings : Dean/Sam**

**Disclaimer: Nope they are still not mine.**

**-**

What in the hell had he been thinking? Sam forget, yea right, Sam didn't forget anything, especially if it was something Dean had done. Because then Sam had a fucking

photographic memory, the fucker. Which is how Dean found himself cuffed naked to the bed, blindfold over his eyes, body tense and breath held listening for what Sam's next step

was going to be.

-

Sam had planned this from the day he promised his brother that he was going to be punished. But he had fallen upon an added bonus when he was doing research on herbs he

needed for a banishing ritual. Dean had come down with a cold soon after and Sam had remembered seeing some herbs that could be made into a tea to help with the congestion.

What he hadn't realized is they had a great side effect that would improve his plan for Dean. It took some cajoling and nagging but his brother finally agreed to drink it and since the

taste wasn't awful and for some reason Dean enjoyed watching Sam make it, it had become a nightly ritual. Course it had been a morning ritual for Sam as well but Dean didn't need

to know that nor did he need to know the side effects and his brother had apparently not noticed it himself.

-

Sam had waited patiently (not his strongest attribute) but something that in the long run he knew would pay off and pay off big. At this point Sam pretty much knew all of Dean's

kinks and yea he was a Winchester so that meant he had plenty to play with. But this time, this time, damn it Sam was going to hit them all and maybe find a few more since Dean

liked to keep secrets. He had told Dean he was going to get punished but Sam had decided to wait. He waited till Dean wasn't keeping a constant vigil out of the side of his sight or

tensing when Sam came toward him looking like he was ready to flee or fight.

-

Sam knew Dean didn't think he would ever hurt him intentionally, no it was all about control. Dean was a complete control freak. Sam had waited for almost three months till they

had settled back into the comfortable routine of hunting, fucking and being together. That's when Sam pounced.

-

He had gotten everything ready while Dean had been in town getting lunch, he had hidden everything on a towel under the bed. They had eaten and looked over notes that Sam had

taken on a case they were thinking about checking out. Dean had finally stood up, back popping as he stretched and headed for the shower. Sam had collapsed backward in the

chair breathing out a sigh of relief, he had been trying to pay attention to what they had been working on but as the time ticked by his body was throbbing with the thought of what

was going to happen shortly.

-

Sam had counted on Dean not taking his clothes into the bathroom with him and he hadn't. When Dean walked out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his hips,

water sliding down a perfect chest, Sam's mouth went dry and he hesitated for just a second before his upstairs brain kicked in and he made his move.

-

Dean reached out to pull clothes out of his bag and gasped as cold metal encircled his wrist. As he tried to turn around Sam brought him up hard against his chest, whispering in his

ear.

-

"Don't say a word Dean."

-

Dean gulp was audible. Sam walked backward to the bed pulling Dean with him as he went. When his legs hit the end of the bed he turned them pushing Dean face down following

behind him to straddle his waist. He reached out grabbing the cuffed wrist and bringing it through the length of chain that he had secured to the bed frame (let it not be said that Sam

was not a quick study) and attached the other cuff to Dean's free wrist.

-

Dean shifted his head to the side and took a breath preparing to make a comment but was cut off by Sam leaning down close to his ear and enunciating clearly.

-

" You. do. not. have. permission. to. speak."

-

Dean's mouth snapped shut on whatever he was about to say. Sam crawled off Dean and onto the floor where he pulled the nights activities out and unwrapped them. Dean moved

slightly trying to see what Sam was doing.

-

Sam just looked up and smiled that shit eating grin and Dean knew he was fucked. Sam leaned over slipping a blindfold over Dean's eyes making sure the clasp was secure before

leaning down and grabbing the rest of his toys off the floor and sitting them on the night stand. Sam watched Dean's head shifted to follow the noise his brow creasing above the

blindfold. Sam leaned back down to run his tongue across Dean's lips catching the sigh as Dean's mouth fell open and Sam's tongue plunged in lips sealed over lips tasting the

whimpers that made their way up Dean's throat. Sam pulled back and rubbed the ball gag against Dean's lips and telling him to open before sliding it in and telling his brother to bite

down as he tightened the straps at the back of Dean's neck. Sam pushed till Dean rolled over on his back the chain giving Sam freedom of mobility that just using the cuffs wouldn't

have.

-

Sam stood back looking down at his brother laid out before him, body glistening with a combination of water and a fine sheen of sweat that had broken out across his chest. Dean's

breath was harsh through his nose as he compensated for the gag and the anticipation thrumming through his body, his cock full and hard laying against his stomach, legs spread.

Sam thought that he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. Sam knows he has to be careful he'd taken away every way that Dean could tell him to stop or it was too much,

so he has to pay very close attention to what Dean's body was saying to him.

-

Sam slowly undressed as he continued to watch his brother's reactions to the loss of sight and speech. He watched the way Dean shifted on the bed knowing that he is being

watched. Sam leaned forward and ran a hand up Dean's leg not prepared for Dean to jump as he fights the urge to pull away. Sam's voice is soothing as he whispers it's only him

and everything is fine. Sam continues to stroke Dean's legs, his stomach and chest murmuring words of love and lust waiting for Dean to relax and give up control, it takes

awhile, Dean is nothing if not stubborn. When Sam feels his brother's body go lax he crawls up beside Dean and lays beside him as he continues to stoke his chest.

-

"Dean do you remember me telling you that I thought you were going to have to be punished for your secrets?" Sam asked softly

-

Dean shivered and nodded his head.

-

"Do you trust me?" Sam asked watching Dean's face. He saw his brother relax into the bed before he received another nod.

-

"I'm going to make sure you understand never to keep secrets from me again, your going to come so many times tonight your going to be begging me to stop and promising anything

I ask." Sam whispered in his ear smiling as Dean whimpered in answer.

-

Sam leaned over running his tongue along the shell of Dean's ear before dipping in laving around the inside, holding Dean's head still with a firm grip in his hair as Dean tired to pull

away from the overstimulation. Sam had learned early on that if he paid attention to Dean's ears and neck he could send him through the roof. Sam pulled back enjoying the shivers

running through his brother's body and the harsh breaths coming from his nose. He ran his tongue down the lobe of Dean's ear tracing a path to his neck. Settling his lips over the

fluttering pulse and sucking until he had marked his brother as his. He ran his tongue over the bruise nipping it with his teeth pulling a moan from Dean's throat before continuing a

path to his brother's Adam's apple where he sucked and bit until it also carried his mark.

-

Dean was writhing beneath his mouth and it was about to drive Sam crazy. He moved back to Dean's ear waiting for him to calm.

-

"You know that tea I made you for your cold?" Sam asked as his tongue flicked in and out of Dean's ear causing him to buck up off the bed.

-

"It increases sexual stamina Dean and I intend to test it tonight." Sam breathed into his hair before shifting down to Dean's chest. Sam began to run his fingers up and down watching

the muscles shift and jump with each brush of his fingertips

-

Sam leaned over the table and picked up the clips, he trailed the end across Deans chest. Dean tried to pull back from the chill of the cold metal but there was nowhere for him to

go. Sam rubbed his fingers across a nipple while his mouth found the other licking around the dusky nub before pulling it into his mouth sucking until it was a tight peak before biting

down sharply dragging a moan from his brother before moving to the other to give it the same treatment. He pulled back attaching the clips to first one nipple and then the other

knowing that liquid fire was racing through Dean's body from the point of contact. Sam leaned forward and ran his tongue across the hot nubs pinched between the clips tasting his

brothers flesh as Dean whimpered above him.

-

Sam slowly slid down Dean's body as he tongued his way from his brother's chest to his stomach kissing every inch of flesh as he went periodically tugging on the chain attached to

his brother's nipples. When Sam reached his brother's navel he dipped his tongue in and out, licking around the edges and fucking that little hole with a promise of how he was going

to fuck another hole. He nuzzled into the curls around Dean's cock feeling the heat radiating off his brother's flesh onto his cheek. He breathed over Dean's cock listening to his

brother mew and writhe for release. When Sam licked across the head and quickly followed that by taking Dean's cock down his throat and swallowed Dean arched off the bed

screaming around the gag. Sam continued to slide up and down the hard length of his brother running the flat of his tongue across the underside and dipping the tip into the slit. He

felt his brother's whole body tense as he took him down his throat and swallowed again lips sealed around Dean's cock as he felt it pulse come spilling down his throat as his brother

came apart.

-

Sam continued to suckle and lap at Dean as he felt his brother relax after his mind blowing orgasm, his breathing evened out and Sam moved back up his body kissing his way to

Dean's lips. Sam reached behind Dean's head and removed the gag, leaning in and licking along Dean's lips before sliding his tongue in his brother's mouth, letting Dean taste himself

and twisting their tongues together in slick heat.

-

Sam pulled himself up along Dean's body straddling his chest. He reached out and ran his thumb across Dean's bottom lip pressing down until he opened his mouth and his tongue

lapped at Sam's thumb. Sam shifted till his cock bumped up against his brother's mouth precome smearing across Dean's lips and Sam moaned loudly as Dean's tongue wrapped

around the head lapping at the slit before opening his mouth to to allow Sam in. Sam braced himself against the headboard and pushed forward on his knees sliding further into his

brother's throat. He continued to watch Dean's face making sure his brother didn't choke as he leaned up asking for more. Sam's control flew out the window as he shifted for

deeper access and started to fuck Dean's mouth hitting the back of his throat on each down thrust. Dean swallowed as he felt his brother's body tense humming in the back

of his throat. Sam felt the vibration throughout his body and he exploded sending his seed shooting down Dean's throat. Sam continued to thrust through the aftershocks as Dean ran

his tongue around his softening shaft.

-

Sam pulled back breathing heavily running his fingers through Dean's hair, holding his head still as he attacked his brother's lips.

-

"I'm going to take the blindfold off Dean." Sam said against his mouth.

-

Dean nodded and lifted his head so that Sam could reach the clasp. Dean blinked a few times adjusting his eyes to the light as he searched Sam's face.

-

Sam looked down into Dean's eyes.

"Don't ever keep secrets from me again Dean, especially something like that. You have never had anything to be ashamed of and no reason to hide who you are from anyone much

less me." Sam reached out and grabbed Dean's chin making him look back up at Sam when he dipped his head to hide his reaction to Sam's words.

"You are the strongest person I know. I wouldn't be who I am without you. God, Dean I wouldn't even be alive. I am proud to be your brother and your lover. I'm proud of you for

being you, and for you to hide what you can do and who you are because you think your not special or worthy is a load of bullshit and if I ever catch you doing it again you will not

like the consequences do you understand me?"

-

Dean refused to meet Sam's eyes but he nodded and Sam figured that this was a good start, that he couldn't expect to change twenty three years of conditioning overnight or even in

a few months.

-

Sam leaned down kissing along Dean's jaw line and then gently covering his lips with his own. Sam shifted till he was between Dean's thighs, Sam looked up at Dean's intake of

breath and smiled. Dean had caught a glimpse of the rest of the toys on the night stand. Dean looked down at Sam and quirked an eyebrow. Sam just grinned reached out and

snagged the lube, he quickly spread it over his fingers and slid one inside Dean's tight hole. Sam continued to pump his finger in and out adding a second and then a third as his cock

got harder listening to Dean's panting breaths and soft moans.

-

Sam grabbed the dildo he had picked up about a month ago, it was thick and 10" in length and he got hard every time he looked at it just thinking about using it on his brother. The

fantasy didn't even come close to the reality. Sam slowly worked the head past the tight ring of muscle and pushed it in inch by slow inch watching his brother buck and arch his

back trying to get it deeper but Sam wasn't allowing him the pleasure. Sam would push in a couple of inches and then pull back until Dean was practically sobbing to be filled.

Sam pushed forward burying it deep inside his brother hitting his prostate. Dean tried to push down but with his wrists cuffed he could only go so far and Sam continued to tease

him until he thought Dean would tear apart trying to get the friction he needed in the right place. Sam wrapped his hand around Dean's cock and started to slide his palm up and

down the hard shaft, sliding the dildo in and out constantly hitting his brothers prostate until Dean screamed his name and spilled over Sam's fingers.

-

Sam crawled back up his brother's body removing the nipple clips as he went. Dean gasped as the blood flow started to return and his spent cock twitched from the sensual

pain radiating from them. Sam leaned in looking Dean in the eyes.

-

"I'm going to fuck now, make it feel so good. I'm going to fill you full of my come and make you beg for release."

-

"Sam, I can't" Dean panted trying to get his heart rate back down.

-

"Yes, you can Dean. I told you what was going to happen tonight and I'm not finished yet."

-

Sam leaned down plundering Dean's mouth before he could deny Sam.

-

Sam reached down and started to slowly massage Dean's balls as he ghosted his breath across his brother's abused nipples, before bending down and flicking his tongue across one

as Dean jerked at the stimulation and whined deep in his chest. Sam continued to tease and torment Dean's nipples till his cock was again at half mast. He slowly slid to the end of

the bed lifting his brother's legs over his shoulders and nuzzling against his satin balls to that red puffy hole. Sam ran his tongue across the puckered flesh before pushing his tongue

in past muscle that hadn't had time to constrict fully. The dark musky taste flooded Sam's mouth followed closely by the flavour of strawberry lube.

-

Sam wasn't sure how much more he could take before he had to relieve the pressure in his dick. Sam continued to fuck his brother with his tongue sliding a finger in beside feeling

the muscle clamp down on him. When Sam looked up Dean was completely hard and Sam grabbed the cock ring and fastened it around his brother making Dean gasp and look

down his body.

-

"God, Sam you didn't" Dean whined.

-

"I told you, you were going to have to beg baby" Sam said with a smirk.

-

Sam pushed till Dean rolled over on his stomach and groaned as his cock slid across the sheets. Sam ran his hands down Dean's back and across his ass feeling smooth skin under

his palms. Sam helped Dean shift till his knees were under him and he was leaning on his forearms. Sam pulled the last item off the night stand and fastened the collar around his

brother's neck. It was smooth black leather and fit snug at the base of Dean's neck, Sam clipped the short length of chain to the ring and let it trail down Dean's back.

-

Sam sucked in a breath at the sight in front of him. Dean was kneeling bent forward, collared and shivering with overstimulation, cock thick and red, precome leaking in a constant

stream from the angry looking head. Sam's dick was throbbing for release and he wasn't' sure he wouldn't be the one begging first.

-

Sam slicked his fingers up again and pushed two in as Dean grunted and pushed back a continuous chant of SamSamSammmy pleasepleaseplease . Sam pushed a third finger in

stroking across Dean's prostate as he reached down and ran his fingers across the now warm leather encircling his brother's neck. He wrapped the chain around his hand and pulled

back slightly, Dean gasped and arched his back. Sam grabbed his dick unable to wait any longer and lined it up with Dean's hole pushing forward until the head of his cock

breached the ring of muscle pushing forward steadily till he was completely buried in Dean's body.

-

Sam reached around pinching at red nipples squeezing and flicking his fingernail across the hardened nub till Dean was gasping for breath and pushing back begging for Sam to

move. Sam started to pound in and out of Dean's body, pulling back on the leash increasing the tension until Dean arches back into the deep thrusts. Sam was so close to loosing it

all he could feel was the throb of his pulse in his dick throughout his body. Dean was almost incoherent below him but he could pick out the pleasemoreharder and the

touchmeSammypleasetouchme. Sam wrapped his arm around Dean's waist and unclipped the cock ring. He fisted his brother's cock as he continued to pound into Dean's ass

keeping a steady pressure on the leash he leaned forward and bit down on Dean's neck.

-

Dean had started to shake as soon as Sam started the glide of his fist up the hard column of Dean's cock and when Sam bit down on his neck he came with a hoarse shout as his

body clamped down on Sam's dick. Sam was buried deep inside as he continued to ride Dean pushing in twice more as Dean's orgasm sent him over the precipice into his own

release, coming deep inside his brother's body he rode out the aftershocks slowing gradually as Dean finally collapsed under him.

-

Sam pulled out carefully and rolled to the side unhooking the collar and releasing the handcuffs. He reached over and grabbed the antiseptic cream and rubbed them into his

brother's wrists and wrapped gauze around them Dean had yet to move of his own accord. Sam stood on wobbly legs and made his way to the bathroom for warm washclothes

and towels for cleanup. When he made it back to the room Dean had managed to turn on his back and was staring up at the ceiling. Sam gently cleaned his brother and laid out the

towels on the bed before laying down and rolling his brother into his arms.

-

"Dean, are you okay?" Sam asked. His brother still hadn't spoken and Sam was scared he may have fucked up.

-

"Oh Sam, you have no idea. I've been waiting for this for two and half months. I have to say I wasn't sure you had it in you, but damn if I'm not glad you did." Dean said around a

sigh.

-

Sam just looked at him like he had lost his mind and then the chuckle escaped and turned into a full blown laugh as Sam looked down at his brother who was grinning back at him.

-

"I swear you are one kinky bastard." Sam said trying not to choke as he laughed.

-

"Look whose talking." Dean replied through a yawn


End file.
